


Home Sweet Haunting

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Group Sex, Haunted Houses, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Paranormal, Poltergeists, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Sisters, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Sisters Cheryl and Sydney encounter ghostly forces after moving into a haunted house
Relationships: original female character/ghost
Series: Spooky Sex [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Kudos: 116





	Home Sweet Haunting

“Are you _sure_ you have to go on this stupid business trip?” Cheryl asked her mother for what had to be have been the seventh time that evening. The younger teen both looked and sounded uneasy, wary of her mother leaving. “I don’t like being alone in this place. It always feels like I’m being watched.”

“This ‘place’ is your new home, young lady, and it’s about time you started referring to it as such,” her mother responded as he made sure she had everything before she left the house to head over the airport. “Honestly, it’s been two weeks, Cheryl, you could at least _try_ to get used to it. And besides, you won’t be alone…your sister will be here with you the whole time. Isn’t that right, Sydney?”

“Of course, Mom, because it’s not like I have anything better to do than babysit,” Sydney answered sourly, twirling her fork around in her spaghetti without actually eating any of it. While her younger sister may have been anxious about their mother leaving for her business trip, Sydney felt nothing other than irritation at being forced to stay at home all weekend to watch over Cheryl, as if she wasn’t already old enough to take care of herself.

The family of three had only recently moved into the place on Hill Street, a quaint suburban home in a much safer part of the state with better schools…and easier access to the airport. Mrs. Turner was a businesswoman by day and a single mother by night, often working herself to the bone to provide for her daughters Sydney and Cheryl after their father ran off with his secretary while the girls were still in elementary school. The family’s move had been the culmination of years and years of saving and penny-pinching on Mrs. Turner’s part, and she was delighted to have found a place with everything they were looking for, and especially at such a great price!

Indeed, the only thing wrong with the home was the fact that Cheryl, the younger of the two sisters, seemed to think it was haunted.

“You only hate this place because the idiot realtor had to mention it was supposedly haunted _after_ we already bought it,” Sydney commented as she finally took a bite of her spaghetti instead of merely moving it around on her fork. The older of the two sisters, Sydney had gleaming green eyes and a pixie cut dyed all the colors of the rainbow, a look it had taken her months to perfect. She likewise felt she was far too old to deal with her younger sister’s nonsense, and wanted nothing more than to get out the house and spend the weekend hanging out with her friends.

“That’s not true!” Cheryl argued, glowering at her older sister as he wiped some spaghetti sauce off her mouth. Unlike her sister, who thought she was too cool for school, Cheryl was a good girl with long, strawberry blonde hair, shimmering blue eyes, braces she absolutely despised and, apparently, a very overactive imagination. “I started noticing things the day we moved in. Remember how the box with all our plates and dishes kept moving from room to room? Or how the piano plays itself at night? Or how the lights keep flickering?”

“Ooh, yeah, flickering lights, let me call the Ghostbusters,” Sydney said sardonically, rolling her eyes and then brushing some of her rainbow bangs out of her eyes. “Next thing you know, we might feel a draft in the house because we left a window open. Real spooky stuff.”

“Oh, enough of that! Both of you!” their mother finally interjected before Cheryl could respond to her older sister, causing both girls to look up. The woman had her suitcase next to her and was already preparing to leave. “I’m only going to be out of town for a couple of days, and all that I ask is that you don’t kill each other or set the place on fire while I’m gone. Can you please at least promise me _that_ much?”

“Yes, Mom,” both girls said at the same time, groaning and rolling their eyes as they did so.

“Thank you,” Mrs. Turner said as she finally addressed them both with a smile. “Now, kisses!”

One by one, the girls gave their mother a kiss on the cheek and then wished her goodbye as she took her things and left. A moment later, they heard the family car pulling out of the driveway, and then she was gone, leaving the two of them to their own devices for the rest of the evening.

The night carried on from there much as it usually did for the two girls, with them finishing their dinner and then moving on to bigger and better things. Cheryl took out her schoolbag and books and spent most of the evening finishing up the last of her homework at the kitchen table while Sydney lounged on the living room couch and played on her cell phone. While the two girls generally got along and looked after each other, they were also two very different people, and so rarely spent time together or partaking in any of the same activities.

It didn’t help that Sydney was clearly in a bad mood and Cheryl was still convinced the house was haunted.

“Did you hear that?” Cheryl called from the kitchen, causing Sydney to look up from her phone. It was almost ten o’clock at night, and Sydney was already beginning to feel her eyes grow heavy.

“Hear what?” Sydney asked as her sister dashed into the living room to join her.

“Footsteps!” Cheryl claimed, nodding upstairs. “Listen!”

Sydney listened. There were some sounds coming from the second floor, but they didn’t exactly sound like footsteps to her. “It’s probably just the house settling. It’s no big deal.”

“You’re just determined not to believe me, aren’t you?” Cheryl stated, glowing at her sister once again as the older teen turned back to her phone.

“No, I’m determined to make sure you don’t drive me crazy before Mom comes home Sunday night,” Sydney said with a sigh as she put away her phone. “Look, I’m gonna go take a shower. Just finish up your homework and go to bed already, okay?”

“Whatever,” Cheryl grunted, sulking as she marched back into the kitchen to do as her older sister asked. She took her seat at the kitchen table and prepared to finish up the last of her homework as Sydney made her way upstairs to shower.

Five minutes later, Cheryl was shaken out of her equations and formulas by the sound of her sister’s scream.

“What the _fuck_?!”

Immediately afraid whatever was haunting the house had attacked Sydney, Cheryl leapt to her feet and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She found Sydney standing in the doorway of the bathroom they shared, located as it was right between their bedrooms, entirely naked save for the towel she had wrapped around herself. Cheryl was just about to ask what made Sydney scream before she looked into the bathroom and suddenly saw for herself.

“Gross!” she exclaimed, just as disgusted as her sister.

Somehow, the bathroom had become covered in what looked like a fuzzy black mold. The wallpaper, the sink, the toilet, the bathtub, everything was dotted with the slimy fungus and practically oozing inky black juice onto the tiled floor below. The odor that accompanied the mold was just as bad, making the bathroom smell as though something had died in it years ago and had been slowly decomposing ever since.

“See, I told you this house was haunted!” Cheryl exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the black mold growing all over the bathroom. “It must have been the footsteps we heard earlier! A ghost must have come in here and, like…infected it, or something!”

“Ugh, enough!” Sydney demanded, practically shouting as she grabbed the door to the bathroom and slammed it shut. “All this means is that Mom needs to call an exterminator or a plumber or someone, I don’t know! This house might be a piece of shit, but it’s not a _haunted_ piece of shit. Now get out of my way, I’m going to shower in Mom’s bathroom.”

“But, Sydney – ”

“No!” Sydney interrupted her sister before she could even finish. “I’m done for the night. Okay? I’m done. Just…go to bed already.”

With that, Sydney stomped off to their mother’s master bedroom and headed into the shower. Cheryl sighed and did as she was told, grumbling angrily about not being believed the entire time. She closed her bedroom door behind her and then quickly undressed, putting on only a large sports jersey and a new pair of panties in which to sleep in. She soon heard the water running in her mother’s bedroom, indicating Sydney had started taking her shower.

“Stupid Sydney,” Cheryl grumbled as she got into bed, trying not to think about the moldy bathroom next door. She took hold of her bed sheets and then pulled them up to her chin as she prepared for sleep.

Only for the sheets to suddenly yank themselves right back off her.

Cheryl froze for a moment, her eyes wide and her breath catching. There was a chill in the air, as though a breeze was ghosting over her bare legs, and she shivered as she looked down at her lost blankets. Still hoping against hope that perhaps she had simply been imagining things, the teenager reached back down, took hold of the sheets, and then pulled them back up again.

This time, when the sheets violently retracted, she screamed.

“Sydney!!” Cheryl hollered as she backed up against the headboard of her bed, scrambling to get as far away from the haunted sheets at the foot of her bed as possible. “Sydney! Help!!”

But Sydney either didn’t hear her, or didn’t care enough to respond. The shower was still running on the other end of the second floor, and Cheryl knew right away it was too loud. Her sister couldn’t hear her, and thus couldn’t help her.

She was stuck.

She cried out again in surprise as she felt what like a cold human hand wrap around her ankle and then drag her back onto the mattress, throwing her onto her back and looking around wildly for some way to escape. Alas, it was too late; just as Cheryl began to realize what was going on, ghostly hands were grabbing at every inch of her, running up and down her bare leg and holding down her hands and arms. She wriggled and writhed and tried to escape, but it was no use; the hands were impossibly strong, the hands of the long dead, and they practically pushed her onto the mattress as means of preventing her from leaving.

As though to make things worse, it wasn’t long before Cheryl felt the invisible and intangible hands begin moving up and down her adolescent body, as though they hadn’t touched soft flesh in a very long time. She whined and whimpered in fear as she felt invisible hands run through her hair, stroke her bare legs, even force a finger into her mouth. She gasped deeply the first time one of the hands took hold of one of her breasts through her jersey, a shiver running down her spine as she felt it pump her breast up and down almost delightfully.

And so, Cheryl squirmed as the ghostly hands had their way with her, invisible and intangible fingers even moving towards places the teenager had never let anyone near, and her eyes widened in fear as she felt two hands in particular, the coldest and strongest, slowly make their up her legs and towards her panties. They spread her legs as they travelled higher and higher, as if preparing for something more dastardly.

“No…!” Cheryl whined as she wriggled, trying and failing to dislodge the ghostly hands pressing her to her bed. As such, there was nothing she could do but watch as she felt a pair of hands grab hold of her panties and then tear them off her before flinging them across the room, exposing her virgin cunt to whatever – and however many – supernatural entities might have been inhabiting the bedroom.

A moment later, Cheryl felt what was undeniably a finger spreading apart the lips between her legs, and she felt a deep terror settle in her stomach.

“Sydney!!” she shouted again, tears in her eyes now as she felt more fingers begin to touch her sex, rubbing themselves up and down her vaginal lips and pressing deeper and deeper inside of her. “Sydney, help! Help me, please! _Please_!!”

But Sydney did not – could not – hear her. The shower simply kept running.

Taking a deep breath, Cheryl was just about to try screaming for her sister again when she suddenly felt something long, thick, and incredibly hard ram itself right into her pussy, blasting away her virginity once and for all. The girl couldn’t even gasp in response, all the air in her lungs being pushed right out of her as soon as the ghost or ghosts penetrated her.

There was a cock inside of her, Cheryl realized, her eyes wide and her breath catching. Not only that…but a ghost cock. There was a ghost cock in her pussy. And it was _big_.

Her entire body already shaking and shuddering, and a deep soreness already settling in, Cheryl tilted her head as best she could to look down at what was happening to her. Her legs were spread and there was undeniably something hard and powerful inside of her – but she could see nothing. Whatever force was at work was completely invisible, and that included the fat cock buried deep inside her formerly virgin pussy.

“Huhnn!” Cheryl suddenly gasped as she felt the supernatural cock slowly begin to push and pull in and out of her, its invisible length stroking her inner walls and sending waves of both pain and pleasure crashing over her half-naked form. She found it difficult to breathe as the thick shaft thrust in and out of her, with each thrust forcing her to exhale audibly. “Huh! Huh! Huh! Uhn! Ohhh…!”

The ghostly hands had not vanished as this was happening, although their presence felt much diminished compared to the fact cock sliding in and out Cheryl’s pussy. They still held her to the bed, fingers running through her hair and up her legs, and she even felt a few hands squeezing her breasts through her jersey or begin making their way into her shirt. It distracted a little from the pain of being fucked for the very first time, but Cheryl still felt violated, manhandled, uncomfortable, her body nothing more than a source of pleasure for whatever spirit or spirits were inhabiting her bedroom.

And still the pounding continued, with Cheryl moaning or grunting every time she felt the spirit force its way into her cunt, pushing itself deeper and deeper with every single thrust. The invisible cock throbbed inside of her, stretching her unnaturally wide and sending jolts of both agony and ecstasy flowing through hr veins. What felt like hips seemed to slam into her open thighs again and again, forcing her legs to spread wider and wider and grant further access to the entity fucking her tight, little pussy.

“Sydney…!” Cheryl continued to cry out, her voice growing weaker and more garbled with every attempt. The ghostly cock seemed to slam into her harder and harder the more she tried to shout for help, turning all of her screams into moans and cries of pleasure. “Huh, huh, help! Puh, puh, please! Uhhnn!! Sydney! Ohhh!!”

Sydney, of course, did not hear. The shower was still running; who knew how long her stubborn older sister might be in there?

The ghostly hands molesting the girl, however, remained quite active, still running up and down her body and touching whatever they pleased. Cheryl whimpered as she felt the bottom of her jersey being lifted up until it revealed her naked breasts, soft and perky and eager for manhandling as they bounced up and down in time with the girl’s fucking. She gasped again shortly thereafter as she felt another pair of hands take hold of her bare legs and left them up into the air as though they were resting on the shoulders of her invisible lover.

Overcome with conflicting sensations of both pain and pleasure, Cheryl soon found herself too emotionally exhausted to continue to struggle, and thus finally felt herself begin to give in. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as the spirits of the house had their way with her, cock pounding into her warm and welcoming cunt as her breasts bounced deliciously and her legs were held up in the air. It was too much, she felt, too much, and she could barely handle it…

The last thing Cheryl remembered before she experienced the very first orgasm of her young life was that she was starting to enjoy herself.

_SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH_

On the other side of the second floor, behind two sets of doors and a shower curtain, Sydney was just finishing up her shower. Rinsing out the last of the shampoo in her short, rainbow-colored hair, the older teen took another moment to savor the sensation of the warm water flowing over her naked body before finally turning the water off and stepping out of the shower.

She drew herself off quickly, not even bothering to dry her hair other than running it through the towel a few times; one of the benefits of having a pixie cut was that her hair dried faster than those of girls with longer hair like her little sister. Wrapping the towel around herself, Sydney then left her mother’s bathroom and made her way through the master bedroom and out into the hallway as she headed for her own bedroom. A quick change into some pajamas, maybe another half an hour of browsing mindlessly on her phone, and then she would call it a night.

The girl was just reaching out to push open the door into her own bedroom when she stopped in her tracks and heard the strange sounds emanating from out of her little sister’s bedroom only a few feet behind her. Frowning a little, Sydney turned around and paused, listening intently.

“Mmm! Mmm! Oh! Uh, uh, uh, uhnnn…!”

“What the _fuck_ ,” Sydney said for the second time that night, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks as she heard the sounds her sister was making. It almost sounded as if Cheryl was…having sex?

But that made no sense, Sydney reasoned, even as she heard her little sister moan and groan as though that was exactly what she was doing. Cheryl was a good girl – too good, sometimes, if you asked her older sister – and had never shown even a hint of sexuality in the past. There was no way she had snuck in a secret boyfriend or girlfriend, of that Sydney was sure, but there was just as small a chance her little sister was masturbating…she was far too much of a goody-two-shoes for that, surely?

And so, without even bothering to go into her own room and change first, leaving herself clad only in the bathroom towel wrapped around her still slick body, Sydney decided to confront the mystery head-on and threw open the door to Cheryl’s bedroom, stepping in as she did so.

Her eyes widened the moment she saw what was happening, and suddenly the prospect of the house being haunted didn’t seem quite so strange anymore.

Cheryl – her little sister – was lying on her back on her mattress as someone – or _something_ – fucked the holy hell out of her. The girl’s jersey was lifted enough to reveal her breasts as they bounced up and down lightly, and some invisible force seemed to be lifting her legs into the air as it drove itself again and again into the teenager’s quivering cunt. Cheryl’s form seemed pressed to her bed as she received the fucking of a lifetime, her head thrown back and her hands gripping tightly the mattress beneath her. She moaned and groaned and bucked her hips as best she could; whatever was fucking her, she seemed to be enjoying it.

Sydney saw all of this. She didn’t understand it – not any of it – but she saw it.

“Cheryl…?” she asked, her eyes wide and her body frozen in place.

The sound of her sister’s voice seemed to shake Cheryl out of the trance of pain and pleasure she found herself caught in, causing her to turn her head towards the hallway and tighten her grip on the mattress below. Her eyes widened as she saw Sydney standing in the doorway, frozen in place and eyes wide with disbelief as she clutched her towel tighter around herself.

“Sydney!” Cheryl cried out, reaching out for her sister but still bucking her naked hips in time with the ghostly pounding she was receiving. “Sydney, quick, you have to – ”

If Cheryl ever finished her statement, Sydney never got to hear it, as she suddenly felt herself pushed into the bedroom by some invisible force that then slammed the bedroom door shut right behind her. A moment later, the same force was pushing Sydney onto the floor and then making its way up the girl’s legs and towards the bottom of the towel she wore wrapped around her nude form.

“What? No! No, no, no, no, no!” Sydney began to cry out as herself being pressed against the carpet of her sister’s bedroom by invisible hands, her eyes wide and her heart pounding in her chest. She had no idea what was going on, none whatsoever, and her fear only continued to build up as she felt her towel being pushed up higher and higher until it bunching up around her waist, utterly exposing herself to the entities. “Please, no, please, no, please – Ughhnnn!!”

Sydney’s cries were cut off as an invisible cock just as long and fat as the one fucking her sister suddenly rammed itself inside of her own cunt, causing the teenager’s eyes to practically pop out of her eyes. Unlike Cheryl, Sydney was no virgin, but that didn’t make the sudden penetration hurt any less or make the experience any less horrifying. The girl ground her teeth together and fought to catch her breath as she already felt the supernatural shaft stuffing itself further and further into her adolescent cunt.

Then Sydney was being pushed onto her stomach into a prone position as the ghostly hands stroking her mostly naked body only continued to pull her down further and further, preventing her escape just as they had with Cheryl. The ghostly cock buried in the girl’s pussy began thrusting then, pushing and pulling itself in and out of her, its invisible hips slamming into the teenager and causing her naked ass to bounce deliciously.

Cheryl saw all of this, but could do nothing but watch as her older sister was pressed into the floor and forced to take an invisible cock from behind. She knew Sydney wasn’t a virgin, but that didn’t make it any easier to watch her big sister being pounded by a malicious spirit in much the same manner as she was. The only real difference was that Cheryl was mostly enjoying the experience now, but could tell right away that Sydney most definitely was not.

“Fuck!” Sydney cursed loudly, her hands gripping the carpet beneath her as she tried to find some way to stop the pounding, to no avail. Every thrust into her body seemed to force the air out of her lungs, and her cunt was already shuddering and clenching as it tried to reconcile the tremendous girth of the invisible cock stuffed inside of it. “Uh! Uh! Uh! God! Cheryl! What – the – fuck?!”

“I don’t know!” Cheryl answered her, her own hands gripping her mattress as the supernatural force continued to slam into her again and again and again, causing her breasts to shake and her hips to buck. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as the phantom pounded her to within an inch of her afterlife. “It’s inside me! It’s inside me, Sydney, and it hurts, it hurts so much, but it feels _so good_ …!”

It was only with a great deal of effort that Sydney was able to turn her head and then lift it enough so she could look up and still see her sister being pounded on the bed a few feet away. The fact her own spirit was still forcing its way into her cunt harder and faster certainly didn’t make it any easier, and even she had to fight back a series of moans and groans as she felt the supernatural force pleasure her better than any of her former partners ever had.

“Oh! Oh! Mmm! Yes, yes, yes!” Cheryl began to scream as she once again closed her eyes and threw her head back on her pillow as her phantom lover destroyed her cunt. Her legs shook in midair, her breasts bounced, her hips bucked, and a smile consumed her features. “Oh, Sydney! Oh, it’s good! It’s soooo good! Oh, yes, yes, yes!”

 _It’s bad enough I’m being forced to watch my little sister get fucked by a ghost_ , Sydney thought to herself and frowned, still doing her best to buck her own hips back at the invisible force ramming into her ass and pushing deeper and deeper into her womb. _But do I really have to listen to how much she’s enjoying it?_

“Huh! Huh! Huh! _Fuck_!” Sydney felt herself cry out again and again despite herself. Her bare legs shook and buckled behind her as the supernatural entity continued to ram itself harder and harder into her pussy, as though determined to leave her sore for days. She could feel its ghostly hands pressing down on her back and its phantom hips slamming into her naked ass again and again, as though in love with the sensation. “Nnn! Uh! Uh, uh, uh…!”

How long it went on, neither of the sisters was ever able to determine, only that they had little choice in the matter. Both Cheryl and Sydney were pressed to their respective surfaces as the ghosts haunting their home had their merry way with them, shoving their spectral cocks into the girls’ slick cunts again and again and again. The girls moaned and groaned and bucked and screamed as best they could as they were fucked by forces beyond their comprehension, albeit ones that sent waves of pleasure crashing over them with every body-shaking thrust.

Whereas Cheryl took her ghostly pounding like a good girl, moaning loudly and crying tears of joy as she experienced orgasm after orgasm, Sydney remained as stubborn and rebellious as ever, refusing to give the cock inside of her even the tiniest bit of satisfaction. She was thus left to do little more but watch and listen to her little sister cum again and again and again, pushing over the brink by the ghostly forces at play in her body. The only time Sydney allowed herself to feel any pleasure at all was at the very end, when the sensation of the invisible forces ejaculating in her unprotected pussy finally drove her over the edge.

When the supernatural entities did finally finish, they did so at the same time, as though of one mind or perhaps part of a large, single entity. As such, both Cheryl and Sydney began crying out and moaning simultaneously as they felt the invisible cocks pounding into their pussies fuck them faster and faster and faster…until they exploded inside of them.

Cheryl had experienced her last orgasm of the evening when the ghosts began slamming rapidly into her adolescent cunt, and so was just coming down from her sexual high when she felt rope after rope of hot, sticky ectoplasm coat the inside of her womb. It was the first time the girl had ever felt a cock cum inside her, and she fell in love with the sensation immediately, her entire body shuddering as she felt the spirits fill her with their liquid love.

On the other hand, it was the sensation of her pussy being flooded with white hot cum that triggered Sydney’s one and only orgasm of the evening, having always loved when her partners ejaculated inside her in the past. As such, even the older sister had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as her entire body shook and shuddered in pleasure, her mind all but lost as she felt the invisible cock empty itself inside of her and fill her hole with its ectoplasmic seed.

The ghostly hands keeping Cheryl and Sydney pressed to their respective surfaces vanished the moment the supernatural entity deposited the last of its seed in the girls, as though a curse was lifted. Both girls were left breathing hard and sweating heavily, their bodies sore and with hot cum leaking out of their well-fucked cunts.

Sydney was the first to get up, pushing herself onto her feet and leaving behind the unraveled towel as it slipped from her body. Now entirely naked, she limped over to her sister’s bed and took the girl by the hand, checking on her.

“You okay, sis?” Sydney asked, frowning as she looked down upon her freshly-fucked little sister, naked breasts fully exposed and legs spread to reveal her sopping wet cunt.

“Yeah,” Cheryl told her, still trying to catch her breath. The girl even managed to smirk a little as she looked up at her naked older sister, her rainbow hair a mess. “So…still don’t think the house is haunted?”


End file.
